


Stay Strong at Dusk

by trysomecats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Louis is running from Harry, M/M, Miscommunication, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Niall becomes his best friend, Niall-centric, Self-Discovery, Supernatural Elements, Taylor is mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: “Are you alone?”“...Yes,” Niall answers a little reluctantly. Louis is now only a foot away from him. “Do you want to be alone?” Or, Niall is a lonely young vampire who has been on his own for two years now. He forms a friendship with Louis, a peculiar vampire who is on the run from his maker.





	1. Chapter 1

Niall isn’t a murderer. That is, he doesn’t kill merely to _kill_ , he kills so that he can survive. That’s how it is when you’re a vampire; there's no way to get around it. So maybe he feels a little guilty as he drains the struggling human behind a dumpster, but ultimately this is something that happens all the time now, so he’s gotten over the most basic form of guilt in his conscience.

 

It’s been two weeks since his last kill, before this one. If he tries to go any longer, Niall feels irritated beyond belief. He’s not even sure if a vampire can die of hunger, but it sure feels like it after such a long time.

 

He greedily gulps the warm salty liquid form the puncture wound that his sharp fangs had created in the man’s major neck vein. The more he takes in, the more he can feel his strength replenishing itself, and his headache fading away.

 

“So, did you choose that one because he has liver cancer, or was he just an easy target?”

 

Niall jumps back from the limp body, landing on the soles of his heels and instantly forming into a defensive state. Any other time he would have been able to sense a newcomer, but he’s always been distracted during a good feeding.

 

It’s another vampire, obviously. He’s hiding in the shadows, but Niall can easily make out the form of a young man his height or perhaps a few inches shorter. He sounds young, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t dangerous. Niall hasn’t had much experience with others of his kind. They’re all quite good at blending in, keeping to the shadows like this one.

 

“Who are you?” Niall calls out, curious but still on the defense.

 

Just like that, without so much as a protest, he steps out of the darkness. Niall was right, he is a young man on the tinier side, but his blue eyes twinkle with knowledge and maturity. He’s wearing a light trench coat, hair styled into an appealing quiff.

 

“Louis,” The newcomer says, taking a few more steps closer. “Pleased to meet you.”

 

Niall appraises him for a moment. He looks so different compared to this stranger. His tattered dingy clothes compared to this captivating well-dressed newcomer make him feel foolishly embarrassed.

 

“I feel underdressed,” He confesses, and Louis leans his head back and bursts into a fit of laughter.

 

“You are underdressed,” The vampire confirms. “But I’m also a little overdressed. Ah, and the alleyway we’re in suits your clothing more than mine.”

 

“Right,” Niall raises an eyebrow, weirded out at the fact that he and another vampire, one of the first and few he has encountered in months, are talking about their dress choices.

 

“You never answered my question,” Louis reminds him.

 

“Huh?” Niall cocks his head.

 

Louis reached out to give the dead man’s body a little push with his foot. “Did you kill him because he has liver cancer, or because he was in the right place at the right time?”

 

Niall looks at the body, studying it hard, and sniffs the air around it.

 

“Oh,” He whispers as the slight taint of pungent illness invades his nostrils. “I didn’t even realize…”

 

Louis smiles. “So it was convenient. You really drained him good, didn’t you?”

 

“What’s it to you?” Niall asks, eyes narrowed. Despite his internal excitement at finding another of his kind (or technically being found), he knows that he has to be careful.

 

“Are you alone?”

 

“...Yes,” Niall answers a little reluctantly.

 

Louis is now only a foot away from him. “Do you _want_ to be alone?”

 

Niall doesn’t answer, and Louis sighs.

 

“Look, I promise I’m not a threat. Can we be travel buddies?”

 

“Excuse me?” Niall blinks, unsure if he’s heard the other vampire correctly.

 

“It’s not generally good to be all alone. I think we could both benefit from traveling together. You know, two is better than one and all that...what do you say?”

 

Louis holds out his hand now, looking at him expectantly. Despite all the reasons against such a thing, Niall reached out to grasp it.

 

That is how Niall made his first vampire friend.

 

* * *

 

Choosing to ally with Louis was quite possibly one of the best choices Niall has made so far. Louis is intriguing, that is for sure. He’s also not even close to being a threat. He laughs, jokes, and talks with Niall as if they’ve known one another forever.

 

“So,” Louis says as they survey the darkened city streets. “How do you usually hunt?”

 

Niall gives him a sideways glance. “How do _you_ usually hunt?”

 

Louis only shrugs. “I’ve never been good at hunting. Thought that I could pick up some tactics from you, huh Nialler?”

 

The nickname is new, but Niall enjoys it. He frowns at his new friend’s words, because they for vampires for heaven’s sake, it is in their nature to hunt.

 

“Well, I choose one who's alone, obviously, like that man down there,” Niall points to a drunken man who is obviously on his way home from the bar. “Then I just corner him away from the prying eye, and get my fill.”

 

The kill is quick and easy, and since he is a large man, they can share with no trouble.

 

Niall resists the urge to roll his eyes at the blood stains spattering Louis’ clothing. For someone who seems so formal and educated, he drinks like a savage.

 

* * *

 

“I used to attend formal balls all the time,” Louis confesses to Niall one night. “It was nice, for the most part. Unfortunately many of the elder blood drinkers attended as well, and it made me feel so judged...here I am at only ten years, while they have thousands’ years of knowledge in their heads.”

 

“Back up for a sec,” Niall says, caught off guard. “Are you saying that there’s a community of vampires? Like, with parties and get-togethers and shit?”

 

“Well, yes.” Louis nods. “It’s simple, really. There are the rogues who keep to themselves, the pairs like you and me, the small groups and families of three or more, and then there are the clans.”

 

“And what were you, when you attended balls?”

 

“In a clan,” Louis said. “My maker...well, he’s the leader. The clan holds over fifty blood drinkers, which is a very good number for a clan. It is the clans who hold most of the power in our world.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Niall furrowed his brows. “Why would you leave such a life? Why travel on the streets with me, without a home? What did your maker do to you?”

 

Louis merely shrugs. “Nothing. I just wanted a change, I suppose.”

 

* * *

 

Crouching over the body of a freshly killed young woman seemed like an odd place for a conversation, but when you were a bloodthirsty monster there were always exceptions.

 

“So tell me Nialler, what’s a youngling like you doing out in the world all by yourself?”

 

Niall scratches his head. “How do you know I’m young?”

 

“It’s your eyes,” Louis answers, shifting back on his heels to look at him. “They’re so innocent. Usually rogue blood drinkers are pretty old. _How_ old are you anyway?”

 

“Around two I reckon,” Niall replies quietly, a little unsure and also slightly embarrassed.

 

Louis’ eyes grew wider. “Two? Where the hell is your maker?”

 

“Dead,” Niall answers, not really wanting to think about it. “He wasn’t very nice anyway, so I don’t care.”

 

“Oh Niall,” Louis appears sympathetic. “I’m sorry. It’s unusual for a blood drinker so young to be all alone, without at least their maker. Don’t you feel lonely?”

 

Of course Niall felt lonely.

 

“I’ve made do with this kind of life,” He said. “What about you, huh? How long have you been a bloodthirsty monster?”

 

“I’m not very old either,” Louis admits, shoulders slumping. “I’ll be ten next month.”

 

“So where’s _your_ maker?” Niall asked curiously.

 

Louis licks the blood from his fingers. “Hopefully still in England, but no doubt he’ll be on my trail soon, which is why I have to leave here by dawn.”

 

“So let me get this straight. You’re running from your _maker_?”

 

“That’s right,” Louis nods, fully on his feet, body tense. “It’s a hard thing to do, but...I won’t go back. I won’t!”

 

It was a little frightening, how Louis’ confident demeanor changed so quickly at the mention of his maker. Niall couldn’t help but wonder if Louis’ maker had done something horrible to him. Perhaps he had hurt him in some sort of way.

 

“We can go anywhere you want,” Niall assures him. “How about we head further north?”

 

* * *

 

They’ve chosen to lay down in a field at early dawn, stomachs full of fresh blood from two campers. Their deaths had been quick and painless, as they’d been fast asleep in their tent. Now with nothing to do, Niall could ask his new friend something that has been on his mind for awhile.

 

“Hey Lou, can I ask you something?”

 

“You already did,” Louis snickers, but gives Niall his full attention.

 

“Why don’t you ever use the word vampire?”

 

“Oh,” Louis blinks, obviously caught off guard. “It’s a habit I suppose. My maker doesn’t like that word, because of the thoughts associated with it. We aren’t monsters, garlic doesn’t keep us away, we can see our reflection, we don’t turn into bats, sunlight doesn’t kill us...Most humans think about that stuff when they hear the word vampire.”

 

“We do drink blood though,” Niall points out. “So aren’t we at least monsters?”

 

“Well….” Louis taps his chin. “Some blood drinkers are bad and kill humans for fun. But humans do that too, like murderers for instance. Most vampires just do it for the need, which is to survive. A lion eats an antelope to survive, not because it has anything against antelopes, yeah?”

 

“I suppose,” Niall agrees, but he’s still not entirely convinced. “Your maker sounds interesting.”

 

“He is,” Louis replies immediately. “Seriously, his ideals are amazing. If I had been turned by anybody aside from him, I’d never be able to offer forgiveness.”

 

“Then why are you running from him?”

 

Louis bit his lower lip, fangs still poking out from their recent meal. “It’s...complicated.”

 

“I’m sure I could understand at least part of it,” Niall said, scooting closer to Louis resting their shoulders together. “Come on Lou, we’re friends now, aren’t we?”

 

“I’m running because I love him.”

 

Niall falters at the sudden answer. “Um...oh?”

 

Louis just stares up at the pink sky.

 

The blonde vampire clears his throat. “So you love him. Er, and he doesn’t love you?”

 

“Oh, he does,” Louis corrects him. “He does a _lot_ , which is why he’s probably searching for me. That’s why we have to keep running, so he’ll eventually give up.”

 

Now Niall was confused. “Then why are you running from him, if he loves you back?”

 

Louis rolls over onto his stomach, elbows propping him up. “Because he doesn’t love me the way I love him. He views me as a child, not a lover. Harry has several thousand years to his name, whereas I’ve only been a blood drinker for ten. Niall, they compare blood drinkers like you and me to mere toddlers.”

 

All of this is new information to Niall. He’s aware that there is some sort of vampire society, but they’re all so hidden. His own maker didn’t last him for very long, but maybe that wasn’t a normal thing.

 

“Have you tried talking to him about it?”

 

“How could I, when he’s in the process of courting another blood drinker? Harry is considering becoming her mate to combine clans.”

 

“Oh,” Niall hugs Louis closer. “That doesn’t sound good.”

 

Louis shudders. “I hate her Niall, I hate her _so_ much! She’s over a thousand years old, but she acts like a spoiled twelve year old. She mocks me, Niall. She calls me ‘baby’, but not the way Harry does. He’s under the impression I’m an actual baby, but _she_ does it purely to taunt me.”

 

“Does your maker, Harry, know how you feel about this vampire lady?”

 

“He thinks I’m just jealous because of the attention he gives her,” Louis replies, rolling his pretty blue eyes. “The first night she moved into our home, he gave me this long talk about his heart having room for _everybody_ , and that since he’s my maker I’ll always be- ugh, I won’t get into the whole thing, but he was talking to me like a parent introducing a step-mum into the family, Nialler!”

 

“How awful,” Niall frowns.

 

“ _Taylor_ ,” Louis sneers her name, “Talks about me like I’m incompetent. She tries giving Harry advice on how to rear me...She knows how much I hate it when she touches him, but she still does it right in front of me! I hate her Niall, I just hate her so much!”

 

“I can see why,” Niall tells him, already feeling hatred for somebody he doesn’t even know.

 

“I tried to put up with it,” Louis continues. “I really did. But after three months, I felt myself going mad. But I’m also selfish...she comes from a powerful clan in the states, with double the occupants of our own. It would guarantee protection, which is what I want for our clan. But I couldn’t stay Niall, I couldn’t!”

 

“Of course you couldn’t,” Niall consoles him. “Fuck Lou, I had no idea. You must be so homesick.”

 

“I suppose I am,” Louis says. “It’s different, being separated from my clan. I hadn’t even eaten live food before meeting you. Harry has blood transfusion packs delivered...he hates killing.”

 

“That explains why you were so clumsy,” Niall can’t help but chuckle. “I just thought you had bad manners.”

 

“Harry would be so disappointed if he knew I’ve been killing,” Louis lowers his head.

 

“It’s instinctual,” Niall argues. “Transfusion packets….weird.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Hey,” Niall bumps their shoulders once again. “I’m glad you told me this stuff, it couldn’t have been easy. I just want you to know that I was really lonely before you came along. I didn’t get to have my maker for very long, or have one who loved me the way Harry loves you. I’m glad you found me.”

 

“I’m glad I found you too,” Louis smiles, hugging Niall tightly. His chest rumbles a little, almost like an animalistic purr.

 

They bask together in the last moments of night, heads full from one of their most serious conversations.

 

* * *

 

“So Niall,” Louis slips his arms around the blonde’s waist, and Niall grins. “It’s your turn for storytelling.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your maker, what happened? How did he die?”

 

Niall tenses.

 

“Nialler,” Louis tuts. “I spilled my worries and woes to you. Now how about you return the favor?”

 

“It’s embarrassing,” Niall warns him.

 

Louis raises his eyebrows. “How is death embarrassing?”

 

“Because he’s not really dead,” Niall confesses, and it’s almost amusing the way Louis’ eyes double in size at this statement. “There’s not much to say about it...I was a mistake, an accidental turn.”

 

“Oh Ni,” Louis’ lips are parted slightly and trembling.

 

“He told me to get lost, and that if I caused any trouble he’d just kill me himself. So technically he _is_ dead, but just to me...”

 

“That’s horrible,” Louis tells him. “A maker...it’s their responsibility to look after a newly turned vampire. When Harry turned me, he made sure I was safe and taught me practically everything about blood drinkers.”

 

“It’s actually not so bad,” Niall attempts to reassure him. “If he had kept me, I probably would have been miserable. The way he viewed the world, from what I understood in the short time I knew him, was very hard and cynical. I like being by myself much better.”

 

“But you aren’t by yourself,” Louis hugs him closely, nuzzling into his neck. “It’s us against the world, yeah? We’ll look out for each other.”

 

“Yeah,” Niall noses Louis’ soft caramel hair. “We will.”

 

* * *

 

After they have confessed their pasts to one another, Louis and Niall are then able to move on and start enjoying themselves. They move from town to town, from city to city. They spend their time hunting, playing, talking, laughing, and _living_.

 

Life was so lonely before, but now Niall is happy. Louis cuddles against his side during the day, and by night he pokes and wrestles him. They even collapsed an old barn after a match grew too serious. Thank goodness it was an abandoned building.

 

Louis teaches Niall a lot of interesting things, mostly about vampires. He has a lot of stories, ones that Niall eagerly listens to. Louis has eight more years to his vampire life than Niall does, even though they are both physically around eighteen. 

 

Two months into his affinity with Louis, something drastic happens. They are playing in the river, fighting against the current by trying to walk upstream. Louis trips Niall, and he falls face first into the water. When Niall finds his bearings and is back on his feet again, he’s caught off guard at the look on Louis’ face.

 

He’s standing there stiffly, mouth halfway open and fists clenched tightly as he stares into the distance. Niall follows his gaze and realizes that they are no longer alone.

 

A young man is standing near the treeline with two figures behind him. He has a youthful face, with full lips and a head full of rich curls. He’s undeniably very good looking, wearing a boyish smile, and his eyes glint with excitement as he studies hem.

 

“Lou!” He calls out jovially, walking towards them in a casual manner. Now that they are closer, Niall can make out the other two behind him as well. One is slim with dark hair, and the other is more toned with muscle.

 

“H-Harry,” Louis chokes out, and Niall can hear the tremor in his voice.

 

Finally the gears clicked into place.

 

“Hold up a minute, _that’s_ your maker?” Niall whispered in disbelief. “He’s the one you’re running from?”

 

Both Louis and Harry glance at him, Harry with confusion, and Louis with wide eyes.

 

This young vampire looks nothing the way Niall had pictured him. He’s so young and handsome, a sweet smile accompanied with dimples. Niall had pictured someone more scarier to be honest.

 

“I’ve let you have your fun for eight weeks now Lou, but it’s time to come home now. I don’t know what you were thinking when you decided to leave our home, but I’ll get to the bottom of it when we return.”

 

The way Harry spoke, it sounded as if Louis had gone off to a friend’s house to play without telling him, and now he was being reprimanded. It was like a parent talking to a child, as if this vampire had some sort of claim on Louis.

 

Niall can feel it then, the power radiating off of Louis’ maker. His presence screams pure authority and confidence, with an attitude and tone that dominates. All of this is confusing, seeing as the vampire also looks so excited and happy, nothing evil about him at all. He might be an older vampire, but he is not plain cruel like Niall’s maker is. He knows this for sure.

 

“Harry….I’m not going back,” Louis says, though he looks rather confused himself now.

 

“Yes you are,” Harry states matter-of-factly. He raises his hand, and just like that Louis has gone limp on the ground, completely out cold. Niall tries to take a step closer to Louis, but he feels frozen with fear.

 

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced,” Harry says to Niall, eerily casual despite having just knocked out another vampire. “I’m Harry, leader of the One Direction clan.”

 

“Niall,” He answers shortly, eyes not leaving Louis’ crumpled form.

 

Harry’s eyes follow his gaze. “Oh, don’t worry about that. My charge has always been one for dramatics. He knew both the dangers and consequences of leaving home.”

 

Niall finally looks up at the elder vampire. “What’s so bad about leaving his home?”

 

Harry studies him intensely.

 

“It is unsafe for young vampires to wander alone. Louis is only ten. Most blood drinkers don’t even think about leaving their makers until a century or two. That’s why you’re both coming back home now.”

 

“You have no right to push Lou around!” Niall says as he goes into a protective mode over his friend, and then tilts his head. “Wait, both?”

 

“I won’t leave a fledgling vampire all on his own,” Harry states firmly. “It will never cease to amaze me how you’ve lasted this long being safe and undetected. Also, for the record, I have every right to push Louis around, seeing as it’s my bite mark he has on his collar bone.”

 

“I’ve been fine!” Niall grew a little agitated. He wasn’t actually a child, he was eighteen years old for christ's sakes. Just because he had only been a vampire for two years didn’t mean his intelligence was reduced to that of an actual two year old!

 

“You may come with us willingly, or you may come with us resisting. Either way, the outcome will be the same.”

 

“You aren’t my maker,” Niall points out. “You might have some sort of claim over Lou, but I don’t have to listen to you. We were fine before you came here!”

 

“The only reason you were fine was because we were watching you,” Harry informs him, bending down to pick Louis up bridal style. The unconscious vampire gives a small groan, and Harry gently soothes him.

 

“It’s time to go home. Liam, Zayn, see to Niall please.”

 

In practically an instance, Harry’s two henchmen were at his sides.

 

They walk through the field and back down the forest path, eventually reaching the road. A sleek black suv is parked on the country road. Niall tenses, but his new keepers seem to have noticed, and the larger one lightly places a hand on his back, urging him into the vehicle.

 

“This is fucked up,” Niall proclaims aloud as he is manhandled into the backseat.

 

Nobody bothers to answer him.

 

The drive is relatively silent. Niall is going into shock, Harry is murmuring quietly to the still unconscious Louis, Zayn is driving, and Liam is doing something on his phone. The drive lasts around an hour.

 

Niall really starts panicking when they arrive at some sort of airport. He actually tries to make a run for it when they prepare to board a private jet, but he can only make it one step before both Zayn and Liam get a grip on him.

 

Soon they are in the air.

 

Louis wakes up twenty minutes into the flight. Upon the realization that he is both in Harry’s lap and on a jet, he gives a small huff of annoyance. When he catches sight of Niall sitting across from him, between Zayn and Liam, he growls.

 

“You haven’t seriously kidnapped Niall?”

 

“They seriously have,” Niall confirms, and Louis looks murderous.

 

“You know how unsafe it is for young blood drinkers to be alone,” Harry responds patiently, smoothing back Louis’ hair. “They’re not careful. They attract attention, which attracts older vampires in return. Then they’ll either take the youngling for their own or kill them.”

 

Louis rests against his captor in defeat. “Sorry for dragging you into this Nialler.”

 

“How bad can it really be?” Liam speaks out of nowhere. “You were struggling for money and food all this time. In the castle Niall will have a room, clothes, company, and an unlimited blood supply...not to mention safety.”

 

Niall has to admit that things could have been far worse. After all, at least he gets to stay with Louis, which almost makes up for being taken away from Ireland by force. Suddenly part of Liam’s sentence stuck out to him.

 

“Did you say castle?”

 

“That’s right,” Harry says. “You’ll enjoy it, I’m sure. There’s plenty to do. Tell me Niall, do you read? We have a library with any such book you can imagine.”

 

“Not to mention it’s on the water. You can swim, take one of the boats out, go fishing...” Liam adds.

 

“Or you could go horseback riding. There are many trails to explore,” Says Zayn, and it is the first time Niall has heard him speak.

 

Niall shakes his head in disbelief; what has he gotten himself into?

 

“How old are you all all anyway?” He can’t help but ask, because _castle_ , seriously?

 

“Next year I will be three thousand,” Harry answers. “Liam is not far behind. He’s also Zayn’s maker, and Zayn is just a few years past two hundred.”

 

That is a vast difference in age, and Niall suddenly feels even more intimidated than before, if possible.

 

Liam nudges his arm. “Young blood drinkers are rapidly declining. With the modern age, we’re much more careful now. We can’t just go around turning whomever we please. Now they’re often seen as a nuisance, and any rogue who finds a youngling wouldn’t hesitate to kill him or her.”

 

“Hence why you’re coming with us,” Harry finishes.

 

Niall is quite apprehensive about all of this. He meets eyes with Louis, whose expression is apologetic. There is nothing he can do to stop his maker, and Niall understands this. They don’t seem like a threat, but technically Niall is being taken somewhere against his will.

 

He can’t help but worry about what he has gotten himself into.

 

* * *

 

Please feel free to visit me on tumblr at [trysomecats](http://trysomecats.tumblr.com) :)  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I got distracted with things. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos so far! <3

Niall looks up at the castle in awe. He’s seen castles before, toured a few as a boy, but this was much different. This was a castle occupied by vampires, and it was also where he was being made to stay for the time being.

 

It is located deep within the woods, seeing as they’d driven down a dirt road for ages through the thick trees. However, the castle itself is in a clearing. There is a deep lake with crystal blue water, and a beautiful garden that spreads multiple acres across the land.

 

It looks like something from a movie or book to be honest, too perfect to be real.

 

The car passes through the heavy iron gate and toward the main entrance of the castle.

 

“Welcome home,” Harry says, and Niall is unsure of who he is really speaking to.

 

Niall studies Louis, and sees his expression soften as he admires the castle. Louis loves his home, as far as Niall knew. He only dislikes certain new additions inside the home.

 

The car is pulled to a stop, and Liam and Zayn exit first. Liam opens the passenger door for the three other vampires to get out. The five vampires stand still for a moment, as if nobody knows what to do next.

 

Louis finally makes a movie, grabbing Niall’s hand. “Well, I suppose we should-”

 

“Just a moment,” Harry is quick to grab Louis by the arm. “You may take Niall to his new bedroom. You should use the rest of the afternoon to rest. However, I _will_ be up in a little while to speak about these new circumstances.”

 

“Right,” Louis sighs deeply. “Come on Ni.”

 

Niall can feel Harry’s eyes on them as they ascend one of the grand staircases. They take several turns, and although vampires have great memories, Niall knows it’s going to take time to navigate his way around the place without getting lost.

 

Louis, as if sensing something, stops abruptly in his tracks. It takes Niall a quick second, but he can sense another’s presence as well. Suddenly they are no longer alone, and a tall figure has rounded the corner and appeared in front of them.

 

This new vampire is tall and lanky, his hair styled into a large quiff. He grins widely at the sight of them. “Well now, our baby prince has returned, and he’s brought a friend!”

 

“Shut up Nicholas,” Louis warns, but the tall vampire ignores him as he ruffles his hair.

 

“Now, now, Lou, you’ve caused us enough drama. Who’s your adorable friend?”

 

Niall takes a step back before ‘Nicholas’ can touch him.

 

“His name is ‘Get the fuck away from us,’ now get off!” Louis answers for him, grabbing the invasive vampire's wrist and twisting it. This did nothing to stop his pestering, as he quickly steps forward, grabbing Niall’s hand and shaking it.

 

“You can call me Nick,” He introduces himself. “Now, why are you here?”

 

“Leave us alone!” Louis shoves at him again.

 

“Don’t be so impertinent love,” Nick warns. “You’re already in enough trouble as it is. Do you know that Harold almost strangled me when you disappeared? He thought I had hidden information, the irrational little shit.”

 

“Did he now?” Louis smirks. “Bet you liked it, you kinky bastard.”

 

He grabs Niall and they run away before Nick can follow them. Louis takes one more staircase and two more hallways before they get to their destination.

 

“I want us to be neighbors, so this is your room.”

 

Niall is frozen. “This....this is my….?”

 

This “room” is the size of his old apartment in whole. It looks fit for a king, not for someone of his own status. The bed is large enough to fit more than four people. The carpets are a soft velvet, and there’s an _actual_ chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

 

“No wonder you were so awkward living on the streets with me,” Niall mutters in bewilderment, sinking down onto the cozy bed.

 

“It was like an adventure,” Louis says, joining Niall on the bed. “I can’t believe you’ve been so calm about all of this. My maker has forced you here, and you’ve barely protested.”

 

“It’s not like I’m leaving much behind,” Niall reminds him. “You’re the most important thing to me now. I was so lonely before we became friends. Sometimes I even thought about provoking my maker, just to end it….”

 

Louis sighs, cuddling closely to him. “I was following you for a few days. I was nervous, since I’d never been away from the castle before….you didn’t seem like you’d hurt me, but I was still scared.”

 

“Really?” Niall noses at his cold cheek. “I never would have guessed. You seemed so sure of yourself.”

 

“I wasn’t.”

 

They stay silent for awhile, each trapped in their own thoughts. Niall begins to wonder what is really going to be in store for him. He thinks about how drastically his life has changed over the course of a few months, since Louis has come into his life.

 

“Will you really be in trouble?” Niall asks, thinking back to Nick’s words.

 

Louis shrugs. “No doubt Harry will want answers, but punish? He doesn’t really do that…”

 

* * *

 

“Louis, I’ve decided to punish you.”

 

“Huh?” Louis blinks in surprise, dropping his nonchalant act. They had been in Niall’s room for almost an hour, until Harry had come to speak with them as promised. Louis had been looking out the window with his arms crossed, but now Harry’s statement has him in shock.

 

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, and my heart isn’t even beating anymore,” Harry explains. “But even worse, you put yourself in an immense amount of danger. You know how unacceptable it is for young blood drinkers to leave their maker, especially without consent.”

 

Louis grimaces, because he knows Harry’s words to be true.

 

“Therefore,” Harry continues, “You shall not leave the sight of either me, Liam, or Nick for thirty days’ time. You will eat every meal with _me_ , read or write only in mine or their studies, go outside only when I or they do...are you in understanding? The only exceptions will be daytime rest and bathing.”

 

Niall watched Louis’ nose wrinkle in distaste, and he immediately knew why. Taylor would be around Harry often, and Louis would have to painfully put up with their affection. Had Taylor not been in the picture, Niall knew that Louis wouldn’t be fazed from such a punishment at all.

 

“Louis, are we clear?” Harry asks, watching him closely.

 

“Yeah,” Louis nods meekly, and Harry gathers him into his arms.

 

“Excellent,” He squeezes him lightly. “Go take a bath then, I need a word with Niall alone. Afterwards we shall all go to dinner together.”

 

Louis slowly trudges from the room, no doubt overcome with worry. Once he has disappeared, Harry’s attention is turned to Niall.

 

“Niall, how are you enjoying your room?”

 

Niall resists the urge to squirm. “It’s a big improvement from what I once had…”

 

“Excellent,” Harry smiles warmly. “This is your home now, so please treat it as such. You may go anywhere you like, so long as you do not leave the grounds. Tell me Niall, how much schooling have you had?”

 

“Schooling?” Niall did not expect the conversation to take this sort of turn. “Um..a normal amount?”

 

“For a human,” Harry concludes for him. “For a blood drinker, however, there is much more to learn. Liam will act as a tutor to you starting tomorrow. I take education and its values very seriously. You’ll learn several languages, our history, arithmetic...things that will be useful to you.”

 

Niall cannot resist frowning. “School was never really my thing, to be honest.”

 

“I think you’ll find things very differently here,” Harry tells him, and then claps his hands together. “Now, I would also like to discuss my Louis with you.”

 

Oh dear, Niall thinks, he should have known this interrogation was coming.

 

“Can you tell me why he decided to run away?” Harry asks, watching the young vampire closely. “Surely he’s told you?”

 

“Uh,” Niall averts his gaze. “I dunno really, I think he just wanted to see the world and stuff.”

 

It sounded like such an obvious lie, and no doubt Harry knew this.

 

“I truly would like to get to the bottom of this,” Harry says. “Louis, he is very special to me. I don’t regret turning him whatsoever. It disturbs me to know that something is bothering him.”

 

Harry continues to watch Niall, perhaps hoping he will crack. Niall is loyal though, and he knows how much Louis wants to keep his problem a secret.

 

Finally, the elder vampire sighs. “I’ll get it out of Louis one way or another. No matter, we shall head to dinner soon. There are plenty of people for you to meet, including some close friends, and my intended mate, Taylor.”

 

Niall resists a cringe. “Uh, cool.”

 

Harry pats his shoulder. “This is a big step in your life, I think you’ll find yourself to enjoy it.”

 

* * *

 

 

The dining room was beautiful, with its elegant green walls, candles, and bright candle chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There are only eight chairs, so Niall supposes this is a private dining room.

 

Harry goes to sit at the head of the table, and to his right there is a blonde haired beauty. She is pale like any other vampire, but a dangerous demure lurked subtly in her eyes. Her dress was made of the finest quality, and she looked as if she belonged in the Victorian era instead of the 2000’s. Then again, this whole castle was behind in its times.

 

Obviously the woman is Taylor.

 

Niall studies the rest of the table’s occupants. Liam is seated at the other end of the table, and to his right is Zayn. Then there is Nick, and two other vampires whom Niall has not met yet.

 

“Good evening everyone,” Harry greets them, pink lips turned up in a smile. “I apologize for being late.”

 

Louis strides across the room and takes a seat to Harry’s left. Niall follows hurriedly, trying to ignore the eyes of the room on him. He takes a seat next to Louis, and so he is sitting between he and Zayn. Across from him is Nick, who winks.

 

Two people, presumably staff, come in holding a tray of drinks and quickly serve the table’s occupants.

 

It is bewildering, Niall thinks to himself as he looks at his glass. It is full with a dark red liquid that perhaps could have been mistaken for wine, if he did not have a good sense of smell. The blood is rich and fresh, and the scent alone causes his fangs to emerge from their hiding spot, now showing past his lips like a proper vampire.

 

Louis smirks at Niall, his features saying ‘easier than hunting, right?’ as he lifts the goblet to his lips. Though it is definitely easier than killing a struggling human, it still feels a little unnatural to feed without working for it first.

 

“I’m simply astounded by your behavior,” Taylor speaks to Louis out of nowhere. “First you worry us to no end with your disappearing stunt. Then you drink without waiting for Harry’s permission, not even greeting any of us. Have you learned nothing of respect, Sweetheart?”

 

Niall, hand halfway to his own goblet, freezes. Her voice is soft and seemingly concerned, but underneath it Niall can hear her taunt. He wonders if anyone aside from he and Louis can hear it too.

 

Louis lowers his drink from his mouth, lips stained red, and looks at Harry expectantly. His eyes are rather vacant though, as if he is trying his hardest not to pay heed to Taylor’s words.

 

“You may drink,” Harry tells him, and nods to the rest of the table as well. “Pay no heed my dear, Louis is tired and hungry from his trip. We’ll excuse his manners this time.”

 

Niall knows for sure that this dinner will be as awkward as hell.

 

Along with the cups of blood, an actual meal is served. Steak cooked expertly rare, the sides lightly singed, and a pool of seasoned blood filling the plate. As the meal begins there is silence, save for the sipping and tapping of silverware. Perhaps there is usually more talking, but with the drama of Louis’ previous escape and Niall’s new arrival, they are all unsure of what to say.

 

“Tell me Niall, are you enjoying the castle?” Liam asks in interest, finally breaking the silence.

 

Niall swallows his blood. “I suppose, yes.”

 

In reality he hadn’t even got a chance to properly explore the castle.

 

“You guys never did explain his presence,” Nick says. “Why _are_ you here, Niall?”

 

“Harry kidnapped him,” Louis explains, dead serious.

 

“Niall is young and alone without his maker,” Harry corrects Louis. “Therefore, I am taking responsibility for him. It is unwise for a fledgling blood drinker to live alone. As the more experienced of our kind, it is our job to look after and teach those who need us.”

 

“Welcome,” One of the vampires unknown to Niall greets him. He has prominent red hair and a genuine smile. “It’s good to have you here.”

 

Taylor now speaks. “Harry, my darling, you’re so benevolent. It’s a relief knowing you saved the younglings from the dangers of this world.”

 

“We were having fun,” Louis protests, moreso to Harry than to Taylor. “It was an adventure, to see the world!”

 

“You were acting like a savage,” Harry disagrees. “If you truly want to see the world, I will take you. But we will not be sleeping in the dirt, nor bathing in the river.”

 

“How old are you anyway?” Nick wonders, eying Niall curiously.

 

“Two,” Niall informs him, and if he were human, his cheeks would be flushed at the looks he is now receiving.

 

“Two years old?” Taylor gasps in dramatic surprise. “How strange. We don’t usually turn humans anymore. It’s much too cumbersome, to keep them in line.”

 

Niall can literally hear Louis gritting his teeth from his seat next to him. He understands immediately now, why Louis would choose to leave such company. After all, she’s basically just called them both nuisances.

 

“I think it’s quite nice to have young ones around,” Liam says lightly. “Life can be boring after a millennium. Being able to teach new blood drinkers the wonders of our species is rewarding.”

 

“It is certainly rewarding,” Harry agrees. “Just wait Niall, your world will begin to open up now that you are here. You can learn anything that you want to about the world. A vast amount of knowledge awaits your mind!”

 

“Dear god, you’re just an infant!” Nick actually sounds delighted, not mocking. “Hey Lou, how does it feel to not be the only baby of the castle anymore?”

 

Louis gives him a very rude hand gesture.

 

“Ah, that reminds me, Louis is being punished for his recklessness. He cannot leave the sight of either me, Liam, or Nick,” Harry announces, and then eyes his intended mate. “And you as well, Taylor. This rule is in effect for thirty days, starting tomorrow.”

 

The red haired vampire frowns. “Hey, what about me?”

 

“Sorry Ed,” Harry smiles apologetically. “But I know you’d be too lenient. Same goes with Zayn.”

 

It’s strange to watch Louis just sit silently while they talk about his discipline. To Niall, Louis has always been the older one who deserved respect. Compared to all these ancient creatures, however, he and Louis are looked at from a much different perspective.

 

“You ought to be ashamed of yourself Louis, worrying Harry like that,” Taylor tuts. “Such disrespect for your creator...for your _father_.”

 

That no doubt must have hit Louis hard, for multiple reasons. It’s obvious what Louis looks up to Harry a great deal and would never want to upset him, and the fact that Taylor referred to Harry as Louis’ father...that was derogatory, especially since Louis’ feelings for his creator were not those of a child whatsoever.

 

Just as Niall suspected, Louis gives a soft whine as he pushes his goblet away.

 

“Now, now,” Harry says, a frown adorning his features. “This is all very stressful, especially for the young ones. I think I should take Louis upstairs now, and feed him quietly. We can get to the bottom of this later.”

 

Louis follows Harry obediently from the room, and Niall can’t resist a cringe at being left to fend for himself against this horrible woman.

 

“Niall, would you like me to take you back to your room?” Liam asks, and Niall can honestly kiss him for the rescue. Zayn gets up to follow, and the three of them head once again down the halls that are still so unfamiliar to Niall.

 

“Will Louis be alright?” Niall asks. After all, he has never seen his friend this upset before. Harry thought it was stress from the trip, but if only he knew that his fiance was the true issue.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Zayn speaks up. “Lou will have a bit of Harry’s blood, fall asleep like a newborn baby, and wake up tomorrow feeling much more like himself.”

 

Niall stops on the middle of the staircase they are currently traveling up.

 

“Drink Harry’s blood?”

 

“Of course,” Liam says. “It’s perfectly natural for a maker to feed his charge, especially during the first fifty years of their life. Heck, I still feed Zayn every so often when he gets cranky-”

 

“Shush,” Zayn mutters in embarrassment. “What we’re trying to say is that closely bonded blood drinkers feed from each other. But only between lovers or makers and their charges.”

 

“Oh,” Niall says, and he feels oddly sad. His maker had never given him blood, not even when he first woke up. It was something that he would forever miss out on, and this information left him feeling a bit empty.

 

“Now which room did Louis give you?” Liam asks. “Let me guess, the one across from his?”

 

“I think so,” Niall mutters. “The bed was blue.”

 

“Here we are,” Liam opens the door.

Niall walks in, the other two vampires behind him. There is an awkward pause, and the they seem to sense that Niall is upset.

 

Liam puts a hand on his shoulder. “You should take a bath. There’s a bathroom connected to your room see over there? Then you can rest until tomorrow night. We’ll start lessons straight after breakfast, yeah?”

 

“Sure,” Niall nods, but he really doesn’t want stupid school. He wants someone to hold him right now. If only Louis were here, they would be able to cuddle closely and forget about everything else.

 

“Hey,” Zayn says softly. “It’s going to be okay Niall. You aren’t alone anymore.”

 

“Whatever happened with your maker,” Liam starts, and shakes his head. “Forget it. What matters now is that you have dozens of foster makers now, to fill in that role. We’ll help you, okay?”

 

“O-Okay,” Niall takes a deep shuddering breath. “Can you uh, maybe, stay for awhile?”

 

“Of course,” Liam blinks in surprise, but then face palms. “What were we thinking, expecting a youngling to just stay here all alone in an unfamiliar place? Zayn, I’m spending the night in here. Would you like to stay as well?”

 

“I would, truly, but you know I have other matters to attend to.”

 

“Right, of course.” Liam waves him away and whispers to Niall, “My Zayn restores ancient paintings, and even creates some of his own. He’s such a talented one!”

 

Niall cannot resist a smile at Liam’s pride for Zayn.

 

Already he doesn’t feel so much alone. Perhaps, he thinks to himself, living here for now wouldn’t be so bad. He would get a chance to meet other vampires, and it would save him from struggling with basic needs, like shelter and food. He would also have Louis close by.

 

The only problem was Taylor.

 

But, Niall concludes, he will help Louis.

 

They will fix this, so that both Niall and his dear Louis will be happy. Niall will no longer be as alone as he once was, and Louis will have all of Harry’s love, not just the parental side of it.

 

It would all work out.

 

* * *

Please feel free to visit me on tumblr at [trysomecats](http://trysomecats.tumblr.com) :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, please, so I can know if people are enjoying this! <3


End file.
